Should I?
by rinchaaan
Summary: Dua orang yang memiliki perasaan yang sama, hanya saja terlalu bodoh untuk menyatakannya. KrisHo fic. OneShot. DLDR. RnR?


**Should I?**

**Character: Suho, Kris, Yixing, Chanyeol**

**Length: One-shot**

**Warning: typo(s), not proofread, BL, AU, messy plot**

* * *

.

"Y-yah, Kris! Kembalikan bukuku!" teriak pria bertubuh mungil dengan kulit putih pucat miliknya sambil berlari mengejar pria lain bernama Kris. Semua murid yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa memutar bola mata mereka bosan, menurut mereka kejadian semacam ini sudah biasa untuk mereka lihat.

Kris, nama pria jangkung China-Kanada, berambut blonde dengan wajah tampan bak model terkenal, menyeringai lebar dengan sebuah buku dengan tulisan beberapa rumus fisika yang tak ia mengerti tertera di bagian cover buku itu. Ia menatap pria mungil yang tengah terengah-engah karena mengejarnya sedari tadi demi mendapatkan bukunya kembali.

"Kau menyerah, heh kerdil?"

Suho mendelik kesal kearah pria didepannya ini karena memanggilnya dengan sebutan kerdil. Wajah merahnya sangat kontras terlihat, ia sedang menahan amarahnya berusaha menahan untuk tidak meledak dan berteriak kearah Kris.

"Jangan. Pernah. Memanggilku. Dengan. Sebutan. Kerdil! Akhh!" bentaknya dengan disertai jeritan frustasi darinya. Kris hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah laku Suho yang sangat kekanak-anakkan itu. Suho memajukan beberapa centi bibirnya dan mendorong tubuh Kris kuat.

"Cepat kembalikan bukuku!" rengeknya pada Kris, Kris malah menyeringai dan mengangkat buku Suho tinggi,

"Kalau begitu ambil dariku," ejeknya. Suho menatap buku yang dipegang oleh Kris.

'Sial, kenapa ia tinggi sekali sih!'

Suho mulai mencoba untuk melompat, percobaan pertama gagal, kedua dan ketiga pun begitu. Ia tidak bisa menjangkau buku yang tengah dipegang Kris, terlalu tinggi!

"Aish!" teriak Suho frustasi dengan mengacak rambut hitamnya kesal. Kris kembali mentertawai Suho, ia sangat senang sekali melihat Suho dalam kondisi frustasi seperti ini.

"Ck, baiklah. Karena aku kasihan padamu,…" Kris pun menyodorkan buku milik Suho dengan cepat Suho mengambilnya, takut-takut kalau Kris akan mengubah pikirannya dan tidak akan pernah mengembalikan buku kesayangannya itu. Suho pun mengangguk sekilas dan memeluk bukunya erat lalu berlari menjauhi Kris tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada pria jangkung ini. Kris mendecih pelan sambil melihat kepergian Suho.

"Kau ini.."

"Yixing?"

Pria yang terkenal dengan senyuman manis itu memutar bola matanya, dan menatap malas kearah Kris. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja menyatakan perasaanmu itu padanya?"

"Aku tau, aku tau.."

"Bagaimana jika besok tiba-tiba ada yang menembaknya?" pancing Yixing dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menyeringai kearah Kris. Kris hanya diam tak menjawab Yixing.

Kris memang sudah lama menyukai Suho, tepatnya dari awal semester mereka—sekarang mereka sudah semester 3, sekedar informasi. Suho merupakan murid yang sangat rajin juga cerdas berbanding terbalik dengan Kris yang memiliki kemampuan kerja otak yang standar ditambah lagi dengan sikapnya yang dikatakan buruk itu.

Pertemuan pertama bisa dikatakan cukup pasaran, yang tak lain karena bertabrakan lalu saling bertatapan dan dari situlah Kris menyadari betapa cantiknya Suho dengan bibir merah mudanya yang menggoda, kulit putih mulusnya yang selalu Kris bayangkan betapa lembutnya jika ia sentuh dan terlebih lagi senyuman yang dimiliki pria mungil itu saat Kris meminta maaf padanya. Saat-saat itulah yang paling Kris tak bisa lupakan, dari sekian banyak wanita yang ia pacari ia tak pernah menemukan yang secantik Suho dan terlebih lagi ia seorang pria—sebelum Kris menyadari bahwa Suho ternyata memakai setelan untuk pria.

Tetapi bukannya bersikap manis didepan Suho ia malah bersikap sebaliknya. Tidak ada hari tanpa menjahili Suho, bagi Kris itu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Padahal Yixing sudah menyuruhnya untuk langsung saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Suho tetapi Kris menolaknya dan memilih untuk menggunakan caranya sendiri. Kalau sudah begitu Yixing tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, ia memutuskan untuk mengawasi tindakan Kris dari belakang dan yah, terkadang mengomelinya jika sudah lewat batas.

.

.

Suho menghentakkan kakinya sesampainya ia dirumah besar nan mewah keluarganya. Well, keluarga Kim memang cukup terkenal dengan kekayaannya, tetapi kedua orang tua Suho tak pernah mengajarkan anaknya untuk sombong dan selalu menyuruhnya untuk bersikap rendah hati, menolong sesama, rajin menabung dan blablabla.

Suho segera menuju kamarnya setelah sebelumnya menyapa para maidnya dengan wajah senang yang dibuat-buat. Hari ini ia sungguh kesal dan itu semua karena orang yang tak lain adalah Wu Yi Fan atau Kris—nama kerennya. Suho berpikir mengapa ia selalu menjadi bahan bully oleh Kris mengapa bukan orang lain, ia menjerit frustasi dalam hati. Pria bertubuh mungil itu pun mengambil bantal dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai memukul bantal itu seakan-akan itu adalah wajah Kris.

Tok Tok

"Junmyeon…?" seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu kamar Suho. Suho yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan bantalnya tidak mengindahkan orang yang tengah memanggil namanya berulang-ulang kali.

"Ya Tuhan! Suho! Yah!"

Suho menutup kedua telinganya erat-erat ketika orang itu berteriak dengan suara yang dapat memecahkan kaca jendela itu. Suho menoleh dan menatap sahabatnya tengah memandangnya kesal dengan kedua tangan yang berada dipinggangnya.

"Kau..bocah sialan!"

"Akh! Ampun Xiumin-hyung!"

Orang bernama Xiumin itu terus memukuli badan Suho tanpa rasa ampun, ia merasa kesal kehadirannya tidak disambut oleh Suho yang notabene adalah dongsaengnya. Xiumin pun berhenti memukuli Suho setelah puas melihat beberapa bekas kemerahan yang ada di lengan Suho sangat kontras dengan kulit putih yang dimiliknya. Suho hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya dan mulai mempersiapkan rencananya untuk marah, Xiumin mengancam Suho untuk tidak merajuk atau berpura-pura marah padanya jika tetap ingin selamat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hah? Memukul bantalmu yang tidak bersalah itu?" Tanya Xiumin sambil menunjuk bantal yang berada di atas lantai.

"Aku hanya sedang kesal, hyung.."

"Biar kutebak! Pasti karena Krease itu, ya?"

"Kris, hyung. Namanya Kris.." balas Suho sambil mengoreksi ucapan Xiumin,

"Terserah. Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan padamu kali ini? Mengataimu kerdil lagi, eh?"

Suho mengangguk lemah, ia sudah lelah mengejar Kris seharian disekolah demi mendapatkan bukunya yang berisikan rumus-rumus itu, ditambah lagi ia harus menahan emosinya.

Sekali lagi ia tak habis pikir kenapa Kris gemar sekali membullynya, yang ia ketahui ia tak pernah mencari masalah pada Kris. Apa karena saat itu ia pernah menabraknya dan ia marah karena itu? Ah tidak. Ia kan sudah minta maaf dan Kris memaafkannya.

Kalau boleh jujur sih, sebenarnya Suho diam-diam menaruh hati pada namja China-Kanada itu. Siapa coba yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Wu Yi Fan? Tapi ketika melihat sikap Kris, Suho perlahan menyesali perasaannya dan berharap agar perasaan itu untuk menjauh dari kehidupannya.

Hah, dasar dua orang bodoh. Kenapa tidak langsung saja menyatakan perasaan mereka, ya tidak?

.

.

Esok pagi harinya, Suho bengong melihat seikat bunga mawar merah yang masih nampak segar. Suho mengambil bunga itu dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah kertas kecil terselip diantara bunga-bunga itu, ia pun membaca isi kertas itu.

' _Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukai mawar merah, karena mereka selalu mengingatkanku dengan bibir merahmu yang menggoda itu_ '

Seketika itu juga warna merah menjalar diseluruh wajahnya, mulutnya terkatup cukup lebar dan matanya melotot. Astaga, mimpi apa ia semalam dan tiba-tiba sekarang ia mendapat sebuah seikat bunga mawar merah diatas mejanya dengan surat yang berisikan…..asdfghjkl.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas, ia yakin ia orang pertama yang masuk kedalam kelas ini. Rasa takut perlahan menghinggap pada dirinya, siapa tahu orang yang mengirim ini adalah stalkernya dan ia berencana untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padanya. Baru memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelasnya terbuka dan muncullah Kris sambil mengunyah permen karet, ia melirik kearah Suho yang wajahnya masih memerah. Pandangannya pun beralih pada seikat bunga mawar yang tengah Suho pegang.

"Wah, wah, tampaknya seseorang memberimu sesuatu eh? Mawar merah? Ck, kampungan.." kritik Kris pedas, kening Suho pun berkerut kesal. Ia menatap Kris tajam.

"_What_?"

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan Wu Yi Fan!" Suho pun berlari keluar meninggalkan Kris yang tampaknya masih sibuk menyatukan puzzle-puzzle didalam otaknya itu.

Ia menatap bunga mawar dan secarik kertas yang ada diatas meja Suho, ia pun membaca isi dari secarik kertas itu dan tak lama kemudian menaruhnya kembali tanpa memasang ekspresi apapun pada wajahnya.

.

.

Ia selalu suka berada disini, di atap sekolah, disini sangat tenang terbebas dari suara-suara berisik siswa lain. Selain itu disini cukup sejuk dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa kulit wajahnya biasanya ia hanya akan datang jika sedang kesal, seperti saat ini.

Dengan beraninya Kris mengatai pengirim bunga itu dengan sebutan kampungan, walaupun Suho sendiri tidak tau seperti apa orang itu tetap saja Kris tak pantas untuk mengatainya kampungan. Ia terus saja merutuki nama Kris dan Kris sendiri sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

"S-suho-ssi?"

Suho tersentak dan spontan menoleh ke sumber suara yang khas itu. Ia melihat pria tinggi—walaupun tak setinggi Kris, tapi tetap saja tinggi melebihi dirinya—tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum, uh, lebar.

Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap pria itu bingung.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, aku Park Chanyeol t-teman sekelasmu.." ujarnya sambil menahan gugup dan membuat Suho semakin bingung. Eh, tunggu..

"Kau bilang apa? Teman sekelasku?" Suho menatapnya tak percaya, sepertinya ia tak pernah melihat pria ini.

"Yup.."

"Mengapa aku tak pernah melihatmu, eh?"

"Ah, aku memang tak banyak bicara di kelas," Suho semakin bingung dengan jawaban pria yang berdiri disampingnya ini. Sepertinya ia tak pernah mendengar ada nama Park Chanyeol dalam daftar kelasnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa aku harus tidak yakin, uh?"

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap hamparan langit biru didepannya. Tanpa ia sadari jarak antara mereka berdua semakin menipis hingga kedua lengan mereka bersentuhan, Suho pun mendongak kearah Chanyeol.

Sedetik kemudian, Suho menemukan dirinya terperangkap diantara lengan Chanyeol dan dinding dibelakangnya. Jarak antara wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang, hingga mereka bisa merasakan napas mereka masing-masing.

Suho kembali mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dan itu bukan dikedua matanya melainkan bibirnya. Suho meneguk ludahnya pelan, perasaan gugup mulai menyelimuti dirinya, tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibirnya saking gugupnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan Suho bergidik melihat seringaian Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun mempertipis jarak diantara mereka. Suho pun menutup kedua matanya erat, ia berusaha menahan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya tetapi tenaga Chanyeol tampaknya jauh lebih kuat dari pada Suho, kedua tangan Chanyeol berada di bahunya menahan dirinya untuk bergerak. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka berdua bertemu sampai akhirnya—

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan!"

Kris muncul dan langsung menarik kerah seragam yang dipakai Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol terjatuh dengan posisi duduk. Suho pun perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Kris sudah ada didepannya.

"Kau tak apa?"

Suho hanya mengangguk dan menatap wajah Kris yang tampak khawatir. Suho menepuk pipinya pelan, _apa ini mimpi?_ pikirnya bodoh. Sejak kapan Kris khawatir padanya?

"Apa aku bermimpi…?" gumamnya pelan, dan seakan angin membawa suaranya hingga terdengar di telinga Kris.

"Tentu tidak bodoh.."

Suho memberikan Kris pout pada bibirnya dan menatap Kris kesal.

"Kurasa tadi aku memang benar-benar bermimpi.." decaknya sebal,

"Huh?"

"Aku bermimpi kalau kau khawatir padaku.." ungkapnya polos, Kris menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. _Apakah ini saat yang tepat? _Pikirnya. Ia mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk berterus-terang.

"Itu memang benar kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu, siapa yang tidak khawatir jika calon namja-chingunya hampir saja dicium orang lain," gumamnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suho, terdapat rona merah tipis dipipinya.

"B-benarkah?" Tanya Suho bodoh,

Kris mengacak rambutnya pelan dan mulai tersenyum. Astaga, Suho berani bertaruh ini adalah senyum pertama yang ia lihat. Biasanya ia hanya melihat tawa jahat atau seringaian saja, tapi kali ini adalah senyuman tulus. Rasanya Suho ingin meleleh saja.

Kris pun berjalan mendekati Suho, Kris mengangkat dagu Suho dan mulai berbisik,

"Aku punya sebuah rahasia, apakah kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

Kris melihat Suho mengangguk antusias, ia hanya tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Aku tengah jatuh cinta pada seseorang,….dan seseorang itu sekarang berada diantara lenganku," ucapnya lembut dan sebelum Suho sempat membalas Kris sudah terlebih dahulu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Suho dan menikmati rasa manis bibir Suho yang selama ini ia impikan. Tangannya pun terulur dan membelai pipi Suho.

Setelah itu, Kris menarik dirinya menjauh dari Suho dan membiarkan pria mungil itu bernapas dengan warna merah di seluruh wajahnya.

"Aku membencimu, Wu Yi Fan.."

"Ah, aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Junmyeon,"

Setelah bertukar pandang dan senyuman satu sama lain, Suho pun menyadari seseorang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"C-chanyeol-ssi, apa kau tak apa?" tanyanya,

Chanyeol tidak menjawab melainkan tertawa keras sambil menunjuk wajah Kris. Kris memijit pelipisnya pelan,

"Park Chanyeol, menghilang dari hadapanku dalam hitungan ketiga atau aku akan membunuhmu.." desisnya sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"3.."

"2…" Chanyeol tetap saja berada disana sambil tertawa keras tanpa mengindahkan ancaman dari Kris,

"1..—"

"Ahahaha! Baiklah, baik. Aku pergi! Aku minta traktir sehabis ini, ne?" ucapnya sebelum pergi sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah. Kris hanya mendesah pelan.

"Kris, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, eoh?"

"Kurasa kita harus berterimakasih padanya dan juga Yixing karena telah menyatukan kita," ucapnya sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Suho dan meninggalkan atap sekolah.

.

.

"Pwahahaha! Kau harus melihatnya tadi, hyung! Ahahaha!"

Saat ini Chanyeol tengah berada di rumah Yixing, ia terus saja tertawa entah sampai kapan bisa berhenti.

"Rencanamu sukses untuk menyatukan mereka berdua, hyung! Chukhae!"

Yixing hanya mengangguk dalam kemenangan. Semua ini memang berkat Yixing, kalau bukan Yixing yang merencanakan semua ini mungkin kedua orang bodoh itu tidak akan menjadi sepasang kekasih dan terus membuat keributan disekolah. Mulai dari seikat bunga dan juga kerja sama dari Chanyeol.

Kris memang harus berterimakasih setidaknya pada Yixing dan Chanyeol.

**The End**

**a/n: **

**well another Krisho fic! hope you like it ;A; **

**and beside that, **

**Happy Birthday trollChenChen! #HappyChenChenDay 333**

**Rnr?^^**


End file.
